


It's Made My Soul Come to Life

by mercury_caduceus



Series: Song Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alluding to, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Likes Stiles Stilinski, Love Confessions, M/M, Stiles wants to give Derek nice things, but there's no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_caduceus/pseuds/mercury_caduceus
Summary: “I think I’m in love with you.”Derek felt like his brain was trying to reboot, like it wasn’t fully capable of processing what Stiles had just said. So it took him a moment to reply.“You… you think?” was all he could get out.~Sequel to I Could Be Your Love Right Now but can be read as a standalone
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Song Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834297
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	It's Made My Soul Come to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Love Can Do by Jim and the Povolos

Derek snorted at the episode of Supernatural he was rewatching. It was one of his favourite shows but he laughed at how inaccurate it could be sometimes. He couldn’t say he knew everything about the supernatural world (not even close) but there were some things that he knew for a fact weren’t real.

And vampires weren’t real.

Either way, he loved the show and watched it whenever he could.

And they’d actually had some down time the last couple months where everyone could relax a little bit. The college kids could focus on their school work, everyone else could go to work and not fear losing their jobs because they had to keep missing days, and Derek had gotten to watch some of his favourite shows or read some of his books.

It had been absolute bliss.

The Pack didn’t know what he’d been doing, they probably thought he was sitting and brooding in his apartment with a single lamp as his only light source.

(That wasn’t a guess, he’d heard Erica and Stiles saying that a week ago.)

But whatever, as long as they weren’t disturbing him. Or making fun of him for his show preferences.

After he finished another episode he got up to make himself lunch. He was draining the pasta and thinking about what sauce he wanted to use when he heard a car pull up out front. He sighed when he heard Stiles thanking Scott for the ride.

He didn’t want to have to do this, have to pretend he wasn’t in love with Stiles, have to watch his every word, make sure he wasn’t staring, overthink every little thing. And that’s what he did _every time_ he was around Stiles. And Stiles was alone, which he wasn’t sure was better or worse.

At least when others were around he could focus on them, but they also tended to tease him and try and make Stiles notice his glaringly obvious crush.

Maybe it was better that he was alone. Stiles never seemed to notice anything, so as long as he controlled himself-

“Dude, are you watching Supernatural?”

Fuck.

He’d forgotten that the show was still paused on his TV.

“No.” Nice one, totally believable.

“No?” Stiles repeated incredulously. He was smirking and Derek knew Stiles didn’t believe him at all.

“It was just on,” Derek lied.

“You’re watching Netflix.”

“It was an accident, I clicked the wrong show.”

“Oh, gotcha, sure. Well, I love Supernatural. I bet you like it because you and Dean have the same car,” Stiles said, turning to walk to the kitchen.

“Dean and I don’t have the same car!” Derek yelled. “I have a Camaro and Dean has a ’67 Impala!”

Stiles turned to face him again, beer in hand and broad grin on his face. “I thought you didn’t watch the show?”

“Fuck.” Derek had fallen for it. “Fine, I watch the show. Happy?”

“Ecstatic. Why were you lying about it? It’s a good show,” Stiles asked.

“Well, I didn’t want the Pack to find out because they’ll probably make fun of me,” Derek mumbled, grabbing pasta sauce and mixing it with the noodles he’d drained. “It’s just a thing Laura and I used to do, and I didn’t want… I don’t know,” Derek finished, finally looking up at Stiles.

He handed one bowl to Stiles, seeing as he usually made enough for three or four in case someone stopped by, and they went over to the couch.

“Derek, they wouldn’t make fun of you. I know a bunch of them watch the show, we could all watch it together if you ever wanted company,” Stiles told him gently.

Derek nodded, feeling a little stupid about how dramatic he’d been. It was only a show, but it was just a connection he’d had with Laura and he didn’t want it to be something he was ever embarrassed or ashamed of.

“Anyways,” Stiles said, mouth full of pasta. “That’s not why I came over here, obviously.”

“Why did you come over? Not that I’m upset or anything, you’re always welcome,” Derek added hastily.

Stiles smiled a little. “Well, I have something I need to talk to you about,” he explained. Derek could hear his heart, hear how nervous he was.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, hoping he could help Stiles.

“Well, that depends on the next couple minutes, honestly,” Stiles answered.

That didn’t clarify anything so Derek stayed quiet. So did Stiles for a few minutes, but Derek could tell he was working himself up to something.

Finally Stiles opened his mouth but what he said wasn’t anything Derek had been expecting: “I think I’m in love with you.”

Derek felt like his brain was trying to reboot, like it wasn’t fully capable of processing what Stiles had just said. So it took him a moment to reply.

“You… you think?” was all he could get out.

“Uh, yeah, I think. I don’t know, it’s not anything I’ve ever felt before which is why it took me so long to figure it out. It’s not what I felt for Lydia or Malia or anyone else. This feels… different. Stronger, I think,” he explained. Derek could see how anxious he was, how much control he was using to talk about this so casually.

“And you’re sure about this?” Derek asked, because he _needed_ Stiles to be sure. He knew that if he told Stiles how he felt and it all ended up being a joke or something that it would _break him_.

“Yeah, Derek. I’m sure. I was sitting in class the other day, bored out of my mind because I already knew everything that the professor was saying, and I was just thinking about you and I realized how often that happened. I think about you _all the time_. But I don’t think about how you’re probably the most attractive guy I’ve ever seen, or how great sex with you would be – okay, yes I think about those things, obviously – I also think about _you_ ,” Stiles was up on his feet, pacing in front of Derek now.

“I think about the fact that, even though you’re not the Alpha anymore, you take care of everyone like you are. You listen to everyone when they’re having any kind of issue, you constantly back Scott up, you help him when he’s in over his head. You give everyone everything they need but you _never do that for yourself_! It’s infuriating how much you care about everyone else but completely dismiss yourself!”

“Stiles-”

“No, shut up, let me get this out. I was thinking about this and I got _so angry_ and I didn’t know why it pissed me off so much. And then it came to me. It pisses me off because you’re so wrong! You deserve everything, you deserve the moon and all the love in the world and you deserve to be taken care of. And I realized that I want to be the person that does that for you. I want to tell you how wonderful I think you are, I want to yell at you when you’re being a self-sacrificial idiot, I want to make your favourite dessert when you’ve had a bad day and I want to hold you on the couch when you fall asleep while I make you watch all the Star Wars movies.”

Stiles was breathing heavily now, his chest rising and falling quickly. There was a blush creeping up his face and he started to look from Derek to the door like he was judging if he could make a quick escape.

“Stiles-”

“Derek, it’s fine. You don’t have to say anything, I just… Scott told me that I should tell you and this was so stupid I’ll just go…”

Derek moved to stand in front of him, stopping his escape. “Stiles would you give me a chance to tell you that I’ve been in love with you for years?”

Stiles was finally silent, his eyes wide and staring at Derek’s face, trying to see if he was going to take it back.

When he didn’t, Stiles threw his arms around his neck and kissed him. Derek didn’t hesitate, he grabbed Stiles’ face and kissed him back with everything he had. Stiles’ hands moved down to Derek’s hips and pulled him in closer.

Derek practically melted against Stiles’ hold. He hadn’t been kissed in years, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been kissed quite like this. Like Stiles thought he was precious and something to be treasured and wanted to hold him forever and protect him from the world.

Everyone Derek had ever been with expected him to be the protector, the one who was supposed to hold the other person up and growl at the world to keep the darkness away. The stereotypical top in the relationship. And he could do that, he wanted to protect the people he loved.

But sometimes he wanted to be held gently and taken care of and made to feel like he was so important that they would tear down the world to make sure Derek was safe and loved.

And that’s what Stiles was showing him with the protective hold on his hips and the soft but commanding press of his lips against Derek’s and the feeling of absolute love radiating from him so strongly that it almost knocked him over.

A few minutes later (or maybe a few lifetimes, Derek’s not exactly a reliable source on that detail) Stiles pulled away from him. They only moved away enough to breathe a little, but almost every other point of contact stayed, which was nice.

“Wow,” Stiles breathed. He had a look of shock and amazement on his face, one that probably mirrored Derek’s own.

Derek could only nod, speechless. He was also a little worried that he would say something stupid and this moment would be over much sooner than he’d like.

“So you… you really love me?” Stiles asked.

Derek snorted fondly. “Yes, Stiles, I love you. I realized I loved you years ago when you almost got into a fight with Liam because he tried to grab the last mozzarella stick when you knew I wanted it,” Derek admitted. He pulled Stiles closer to him, curling into him despite being a little taller and taking comfort in Stiles arms wrapping around him.

“You’re such a dork,” Stiles laughed. “But so am I, so I guess it works out.”

They just stood there for a bit, holding each other and feeling so unbelievably lucky to have this.

“So, do you want to watch a few episodes of Supernatural?” Stiles asked.

Derek laughed and pulled him onto the couch, starting up the episode he’d paused. He curled against Stiles’ side and Stiles pulled him into his lap, kissing his forehead and running his fingers through Derek’s hair.

Stiles loved him, and he understood him more than anyone ever had without even having to talk about it. He knew there would be issues, they were Stiles and Derek, of course they would fight and argue and make mistakes. But overall, he knew they would be happy. And that was all he could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> might be taking a small break (like a week max) from this series to work on Gonna Shout at the Moon, but we'll see if that story wants to happen.  
> If anyone has suggestions for future stories, let me know!


End file.
